Hope
by Destiny Found
Summary: Takes place in 3x11, Graham comes back and breaks the curse (Gremma focused) P.S: English isn't my first language so there can be grammar and spelling mistakes but hope you like it. If you write reviews i would be very glad. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Believing that villains can't have a happy ending Rumple thought that this sacrifice would be the last step of his journey. As he vanished in front of his loved ones he believed that he served his purpose. He was afraid to open his eyes afraid to see what's waiting for him but a touch forced him to wake up. A familiar voice was telling " Rumple wake up" to him. And when he saw the man he couldn't believe his eyes. It was **Graham**. They both looked each other trying to figure out why and how were they here in the Enchanted forest. Rumple broke the silent saying " Where are we?" " I think we are in the Enchanted forest, I just woke up here but I don't have any idea of how I got here. I was hoping you can clear that up for me." said Graham hoping that he can get an explanation to all of these. Rumple stood up looked around he was really in the Enchanted forest. "So I'm not dead and you are here because you can break the curse" said Rumple. Graham was much more confused now then he asked " What are you talking about?" Rumple explained that Peter Pan made a curse so that he can turn Storybrooke to his Neverland, and how he stopped him. Graham intervened saying " I still don't understand any of this how can I break the curse the most importantly how can we go to Storybrooke? Rumple " Look I know this is all confusing but we don't have much time the curse can hit Storybrooke in any minute except of Emma and Henry everybody will come back to Enchanted forest, Emma and Henry won't remember their life in Storybrooke. But you can change it. I believe that if you kiss Emma the curse can be broken. I know that before you died you remembered who you were. Emma broke your curse." Graham was still at kissing Emma part. He was thinking what would Emma do when she sees him, will she be pleased then he said "Ok what am I going to do?" "You aren't fully come back you have the ability to crossover, you are like a portal but only you can pass so I can't come. Just say Storybrooke inside yourself you will find yourself at the sheriff station they are probably at the exit of Storybrooke" said Rumple. Graham wasn't listening to Rumple carefully. He remembered how he died without kissing her, she was the last face he saw. She was the one who made him feel again, dragged him out of the darkness.

Graham closed his eyes still not believing that this will work also he didn't know if he can trust Rumple but he didn't have any other choice. When he opened his eyes he was really at the sheriff station where he had his best and his worst moments of his life. He didn't have time to understand how all of these things happened so he started to search for the keys of his car. As he was searching the keys he saw his jacket hanging at his old spot. He smiled knowing that Emma kept a piece of him. He finally found the keys got on the car. He turned the siren on and drove as fast he can but he didn't know what to do. Okay he was going to kiss her, but it would be awkward. But he knew that he didn't have any other choice. As he got closer he could see Emma wearing her red jacket saying goodbye to her family tears in her eyes. Everybody looked at the police car coming to them. Everybody was wondering who was in it. The car stopped. Graham got off the car. They were staring at him but he was only looking at Emma who took a step closer to him. Graham wanted to speak but as if his lips were sealed. He finally said " Hi, I know you are all wondering how am here but to be honest I don't have a good explanation. I found myself in Enchanted forest, Rumple said that yes he is alive by the way that I was brought to break the curse by kissing Emma." Everybody was shocked when they heard the last part. Now Graham looked at Emma and said " I know its going to be awkward or maybe more than awkward but I want to give your happy ending. You deserve a happy ending more than anyone else."

They all looked at Emma waiting an answer from her, Graham cupped her face crushed his lips into hers. It was like the world stood still and everybody watched them. Leroy shouted saying "The curse is broken" and ruined the moment. Emma was still in shock wasn't sure if it was a dream if it was really Graham that kissed her. "Are you really here?" asked Emma. Graham smiled she really missed seeing his smile and said "Yes I'm really here, and I'm not going anywhere" Then suddenly Belle shouted saying" Rumple" He was back. Belle hugged Rumple not wanting to let him go. Rumple said "I'm here because the curse is broken, and Graham is here due to his special connection with Emma normally he would vanish but his connection with Emma is powerful enough to keep him here. Welcome back sheriff" Everybody hugged Graham. He didn't know that he was loved but he was glad to be back.

As he was going to his old apartment he saw Emma coming to him. She put her only to Graham smile again and said " There is a celebration at Granny's tonight. We will celebrate your coming back and breaking the curse so what do you say? Graham looked at her eyes, how could he say no to her then said "Well I'm the guest of honor so I have to come." Emma laughed at him and said " I missed your jokes" "Really I thought you didn't like them and you only missed my jokes" said Graham wanting to know if she missed him. Emma couldn't hold her tears and let them fall down. Graham was feeling guilty about it ,he hugged Emma and whispered to her ears saying "I'm sorry for leaving you, you are the reason I'm here you are the reason I can breathe and feel and I love you Emma. Emma wasn't sure if she heard right that Graham confessed his love to her. Graham smiled and said " I'll see you at Granny's". and walked away from her. He regretted confessing his love to her. It wasn't the right time to do it. But what done is done. Emma looked at Graham the man who broke her walls, the man who taught her that you can love without a heart. She finally started to believe that happy endings can come true if you have a hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everybody was having fun celebrating once again getting over a dangerous adventure. Snow and Charming were looking at their daughter who has been staring at the door for an hour. Hook interrupted Emma saying " I guess you are waiting for your true love to come but there is something that you don't know about him he doesn't like humans. Do you know that his best friend is wolf?" Emma couldn't bare this nonsense anymore. She needed fresh air, she wanted to be alone. She was angry at Graham for not coming. She tried to figure why he didn't come but couldn't find any reason. And as she got out she saw a man sitting on the pavement. It was Graham. Why didn't he come inside she wondered. He was extremely handsome in a suit. She never saw him like this before without his jacket. She got closer to him and asked" Graham what are you doing here, why aren't you coming?" Graham hesitated for a minute, trying to find a reasonable explanation. He said " I was running away from you" then he stopped looked at her to see her reaction. Emma looked confused, this answer was the last thing she had ever expected to hear. He continued " I shouldn't have said that I love you, I guess you heard a lot of love confessions these days. I'm sorry for making your life more complicated. I can never love you as much as Neal or Hook." He stops for a minute chuckles then says " I don't have a heart. I've been like this as long as I can remember I don't even know what love is. I don't deserve you." Emma was listening to Graham trying to understand why he is telling all of these. The last thing she would do is to question his love for her. The things he said didn't make any sense. Emma stood up looking tensed she said " How can you think that you wouldn't deserve me because you don't have a heart. I don't care who loves me more. Love is immeasurable. You are the most sensible, most emotional man I've ever met. I never really believed that you are heartless. You are different. I realize it the very first moment I met you." She stopped , couldn't hold her tears anymore. She was crying but she didn't finish what she was going to say. She continued saying "Do you see this shoelace? (showing her wrist) That's from your boots. I wear it since the day you died in my arms and I didn't take it off since then. You don't have any idea how much you mean to me. You are not the one to decide whatever you deserve me or not. So instead of freezing here why don't we go inside." Graham was looking at her being regretful about what he said. He couldn't say anything he just smiled and followed her inside. She was right he never realized how much he means to her. He was so touched. He was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma woke up. She was exhausted from last night. She sometimes wondered if her life would be between coming over an adventure and then celebrating it. Her parents already got up, preparing the breakfast. "Breakfast is ready "said Mary Margaret. Emma sat down, she felt like she was still sleeping. She asked "Where is Henry, is he still sleeping?" "No, Neal took him to Granny's for a breakfast. He wanted to spend time with him" said David. Emma "Why didn't he tell me?" she sounded a bit angry by this situation. "Well, you were sleeping and we didn't want you to wake up." Said David. "Emma are you okay? What happened last night between you and Graham" asked Mary Margaret. Emma hated that her mother could easily understand what is bothering her. She knew her really well but she didn't want to discuss her love life with her parents. Luckily a door on the knock let Emma escaped from this question. David ran to the door to answer it saying " It must be Henry and Neal." But it was Graham.

David said "Oh! Hi Graham come in." He was surprised Graham "No, thanks. I just wanted to talk with Emma." He said. Emma wondered what he will talk about, hoping that he won't reply the nonsense things that he said yesterday. She agreed and they both got outside. Graham said "I'm sorry about last night. Are you angry with me?" Emma thought about her answer and said "No, I just…" she stopped for a while and continued "Last few days or weeks maybe has been really hard for me. And yesterday I lost my control and laid all my anger on you. So you don't have anything to apologize for." Graham was relieved by this answer and said " I think you should use a break from this savior job. Why don't you come over a dinner for me tonight" Emma looked uncomfortable, she stood still. Wasn't it too soon to go on a date? It has been only a day since he came back she wondered. Graham understood that Emma was uncomfortable of his propose so he said "I won't force you, it's up to you. " Henry and Neal came and interrupted them. Henry gave Emma a big hug. Graham said " I should go" and walked away from them not wanting their family moment to be awkward because of him.

4 hours later….

Emma still couldn't decide whatever to go or not. Mary Margaret interrupted her saying "What have you been thinking? You know that you can tell me everything right?" Emma looked at her thought that it wouldn't be so bad to get her opinion so she said "Graham invited me for a dinner, I don't know that to do." "Look, Emma. Life is about choices. You create your path with the choices that you give so whatever you do me and your father will always support you" said Mary Margaret. Emma smiled and hugged her mother. She really needed to hear this. So she immediately called Graham.

Graham: Hi Emma

Emma: Hi, I know maybe it's too late but is your coming over for a dinner invitation still open?

Graham: Absolutely, actually I prepared almost everything.

Emma: Really? What made you so sure that I would come?

Graham: Nothing. Anyway I'll see you in an hour.

Emma: Okay, see you.

It has been a long time since Emma has been excited for a date. She dressed up quickly, didn't want to make him wait. Emma got downstairs. Her parents were looking at her with a big smile on their face. Mary Margaret said "Have fun." David said "Don't be too late." Emma gave a look and said "Really?" David realized that he made a bad joke and apologized. Emma preferred to walk. But the path that goes to Graham's apartment was like the longest road she had ever gone. It was as if she was walking reluctantly. Finally she was there. She took a deep breath and knocked the door. There was no answer. She knocked it again saying "Graham, are you there?" She didn't understand why he wasn't answering the door so she checked the door if it was unlocked. The door was open. "Graham, I'm here. Where are you" said Emma. She saw the table he prepared everything. But where was he she wondered. She entered the kitchen. She saw Graham lying on the floor. She ran to him crying. Thousand thoughts were crossing her mind. Was it a nightmare? Someone should wake her up. She grabbed him. "Graham no, not again please not this time" There was no voice. She was crying holding him in her arms like the time he died in the sheriff station.

**Do happy endings really exist?**


	4. Chapter 4- The END

Chapter 4- The END:

Emma's world has been upside down. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. She was frozen, she was still thinking about holding Graham in her arms once again. Was somebody punishing her? Was she really a **savior?** How come she can't save Graham? At that moment she realized that she will never get her happy ending. In every time she thinks she can be happy too, her happiness slips away in a second. She was waiting, but waiting for what? To hear once again that Graham is dead. Dr. Whale finally came out from Graham's room. He said that Graham could hardly breathe and with this condition he won't survive. Emma didn't respond. Her parents were trying to reassure her like always but even they know that it won't be enough. Losing someone twice isn't an easy pain to get over. Emma finally stood up and said "He is the last person to deserve to die. I don't understand it. Why does it have to be this way?" This time Mary Margaret couldn't find any words to say. Everyone was speechless. Dr. Whale let Emma see Graham. As she entered the room she thought if it would be the last time she would ever see Graham. He looked tired, weak and as a matter of fact terrible. He could hardly smile when he saw her but his pale face was lighten up when he saw her.

Emma: "Hey, how are you?"

Graham: "Fine, I guess. I'm sorry for ruining our date, my timing sucks.

Maybe he had hours to live and he was wasting his breath for apologizing.

Emma: "You haven't ruined anything, nothing is irreversible, I should go, you need to rest."

She got off the room, couldn't stand seeing him like that. There has to be a way to save him she thought. She decided to go to Gold's shop.

Gold: "Heard about the sheriff, hope he is fine."

Emma: "Fine? He is going to die. You said he came back from dead that he will be fine but he is dying."

Gold: "Look, I can't see the future anymore since I'm no longer the dark one. Life is unpredictable Miss. Swan. I guess I was wrong but frankly I have an idea to save him."

The last sentence woke Emma from her nightmare.

"How?" she asked

"Well first of all, I'm not sure that it can work. But what's the harm in trying. I'll do a sleeping curse to him. And you'll wake him by kissing him. It would be like reawakening him." Said Rumple

"Come on then be quick. I don't think we have much time. I'm heading to the hospital. I'll see you there." Said Emma

She was running hard as she can. What if it doesn't work? What if she loses him again? She immediately ran into Graham's room. He was much more weaker. He opened his eyes to see her maybe for the last time. She was stroking his curly hair and said that Rumple has an idea to save him, he would do sleeping curse. Graham said I was dead, and now I will die again. Nothing will change except from you living these things all over again." He sounded like he was sure that he would die and nothing will save him but Emma refused to hear what he said. "No, you are not going to die, this will work" said Emma even she didn't believe that much that it would work. Finally Rumple arrived holding a glass in his hands. Graham got the glass from his hands looked at Emma and said "In case it doesn't work, I want you to know that…" Emma stopped him by saying shut up Graham. He drank a sip from the glass and he was already gone to a deep sleep. Rumple said "It's all up to you now Miss. Swan, good luck." Then he left the room leaving Emma all alone. She was afraid, afraid that it won't work. Did she get him back just to lose him again? She wondered. She got closer to him, prayed that this can work. She closed her eyes and kissed his lips. And when she opened her eyes, she saw Graham's deep blue eyes wide open. She was crying but this time because of happiness "It worked, you saved me." Said Graham. Emma "No, you saved me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you again." She stopped for a second hesitated to say it but finally she said those three words which are "I love you "to someone for the first time after Neal. Graham was surprised and before he could say anything Emma captured his lips on hers. It was a deep and a sweet kiss. Finally Emma broke the kiss by saying you gave me a happy ending.

**Life is unpredictable. But Emma realized once you find your happy ending, you should never let go of it. Not everything lasts forever. Emma has her happy ending after all.**


End file.
